Times Like These
by mouthmouth
Summary: Une petite histoire sur les Cinq et comment ils sont arrivés là où ils en sont aujourd'hui... Nikola/Helen, James/John  TRADUCTION de la fic d'Ellalah


Merci à Ellalah de m'avoir autorisé à traduire sa fic. Le lien vers l'original se trouve dans mes favoris.

_**Note d'Ellalah**: Helen/Nikola and James/John are the main pairings, but you will see reference to: James/Nigel, Helen/John, Nigel/Nikola, and Helen/James. I firmly believe that all of the Five were, to an extent, in love with one another._

_I'm pretty happy with how this one turned out. I mean, as always, there are things I think could have been better, and things I would like to have included but couldn't find the place. On the whole, I'm happy with this. Enjoy._

Disclaimer: Rien est à moi...

* * *

Times like these

_Une brève histoire des Cinq_

Nikola Tesla et Helen Magnus furent les premiers à se rencontrer. Ensemble, ils suivaient une classe de chimie, à Oxford. Bien sûr, Helen ne suivait pas vraiment les cours, elle n'en avait pas le droit, mais son père avait tiré quelques ficelles, l'autorisant à assister aux cours de son choix.

« Vous êtes une très brillante scientifique, » lui dit Nikola un après midi, autour d'un thé. « C'est une honte que vous ne puissiez passer le diplôme. Vous êtes plus intelligente que tous les hommes présents dans cette classe. »

« Vous inclus? » demanda t elle dans un sourire avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

« Peut être, » répondit il en lui lançant un sourire séducteur.

Ils étaient devenu immédiatement amis, peut être parce qu'ils étaient différents, suivant leur propre chemin: elle, la femme, lui, l'étranger.

A peut près au même moment, John Druitt et James Watson, se rencontraient, eux aussi, à Oxford.

« Vous êtes un peu effrayant, » lui dit James, son sourire restant tout de même en place.

« Et vous êtes cruel, » répondit John.

Eux aussi devinrent rapidement amis. John respectait l'esprit analytique de James, tout comme James appréciait l'honnêteté parfois brutale de John.

_(Times Like These)_

« Voudriez vous vous joindre à moi pour une sortie ce soir? » demanda Nikola à Helen un soir, quelque mois après leur rencontre.

« Une sortie? » demanda t elle dans un sourire.

« Vous savez, » sourit il. « Un dîner, un verre, peut être une danse. »

« Cela me ferait très plaisir, Nikola, » répondit elle en riant alors qu'il déposait un doux baiser sur le dos de sa main.

Son père, bien sûr, voulait rencontrer l'homme qui avait l'intention d'emmener sa fille, sans chaperon, en ville.

« Nikola Tesla, » se présenta t il en serrant la main de son père. « Il est bon de vous rencontrer monsieur. »

« J'en serais le seul juge, » répondit le Docteur Magnus.

« Je pense qu'il m'aime bien, » dit Nikola d'un air suffisant alors qu'il quittait la résidence Magnus avec Helen.

« Toujours aussi charmant, n'est ce pas? » sourit elle. « Maintenant, dites moi, Nikola, où allons nous? »

« Vous verrez. »

_(Times Like These)_

« J'ai l'intention d'aller en ville ce soir, » annonça James, rangeant une petite pile de livres qu'il avait lu plus tôt. John était dans l'embrasure de la porte, appuyé contre le chambranle, regardant l'homme devant lui.

« Toujours à la recherche d'une jeune femme digne de votre attention? » demanda John.

« Que pourrais je faire d'autre? » demanda t il. « Vous venez avec moi? » ajouta t il en prenant son manteau.

« Certainement. »

_(Times Like These)_

Helen souriait alors que Nikola la faisait tournoyer au rythme de la musique. Alors que la musique devenait plus lente, il l'attira plus près de lui et elle mit ses bras autour de son cou, un sourire jouant toujours sur ses lèvres.

« Je pensais, » commença t il en la faisant lentement tourner autour de la piste.

« Ce n'est jamais bon, » plaisanta t elle.

Il lui sourit. « Demander a votre père la permission de vous courtiser. Mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait injuste de ne pas d'abord vous demander votre avis. »

Helen lui lança un regard étrange, mais son sourire ne quitta pas son visage. « Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres hommes que j'ai rencontré, Nikola. La plupart des hommes n'ont aucun respect pour mes opinions. En fait, je sais que trois hommes ont déjà approché mon père pour lui poser la même question. Je connaissais à peine ces hommes, et je l'ai dit à mon père. Il les renvoya tous les trois, et je n'ai plus jamais entendu parlé d'eux. »

« Il tient compte de votre opinion, » nota Nikola.

« Comme vous le faites, » répondit elle. « Vous pouvez demander la permission a mon père, mais ce ne sera pas sa décision qui primera, ce sera la mienne. »

« Et quelle pourrait être votre réponse? » demanda t il.

Elle eut un sourire malicieux « Pourquoi ne pas me le demander et vous saurez la réponse, » osa t elle répondre.

_(Times Like These)_

« Aucune préférence pour ce soir? » demanda John. « Quel genre de femme cherchez vous? »

« Aussi belle que brillante, bien sûr, » répondit il, sachant parfaitement que trouver une telle femme était possible en théorie, mais peu probable en réalité. Il voulait quand même trouver quelqu'un pour le distraire cette nuit.

« Et, vu votre regard, vous avez repéré quelqu'un, » dit John, notant l'expression de son visage. Il suivit son regard jusqu'à une jeune femme brune, buvant seule au bar. « Bonne chance avec elle. »

James sourit. « Et vous, cher ami. Vos yeux ont ils repéré quelqu'un que vous souhaitez poursuivre de vos assiduités? »

« Oui, » répondit simplement John. Peu après, il désignait une femme à l'opposé de la salle, assise à une table pour deux.

« Alors bonne chance à vous aussi, » répondit James avant de s'éloigner.

John regarda l'homme qui le quittait, avant de s'approcher de la jeune blonde assise seule.

« Une belle jeune femme sans chaperon, » commença t il en s'asseyant en face d'elle. « Vous devriez faire attention. On ne sait jamais quel genre d'homme ennuyeux vous pourriez rencontrer. »

« Et vous êtes un de ces hommes ennuyeux auquel je devrais faire attention? Dois je avoir peur? » demanda t elle.

« Pas de moi, » répondit il.

« Vous n'êtes pas très doué pour cela, n'est ce pas? » demanda t elle en notant sa gêne. « Je veux dire, pour séduire une femme. »

« Pas vraiment, » admit il.

« Je suis Helen, » se présenta t elle en lui serrant la main.

« John, » répondit il, surprit par son geste.

« Avant d'aller plus loin, je me dois de vous informer que je ne suis pas réellement sans escorte. Cependant, je ne serais pas extrêmement gênée si vous me teniez compagnie, quelques instants. Seulement pour convaincre votre ami que tout va bien pour vous. »

« Mon ami? » demanda t il.

« L'homme qui est entré avec vous, » répondit elle. « Il a passé quelques minutes avec la femme au bar, mais je pense qu'il a changé de perspective. »

John leva les yeux et vit qu'en effet, James avait quitté la compagnie de la femme et allait vers quelqu'un d'autre. Il se demanda brièvement comment elle était au courant alors qu'elle était tournée dans la direction opposée.

« Alors, dites moi John, » dit Helen, attirant son attention. « Avez vous quelques expériences avec les femmes? »

« Est ce si évident? »

« Seulement pour un oeil attentif, » sourit elle. « Pardonnez moi d'être aussi franche mais ma curiosité est souvent plus forte que moi... puis je poser une question personnelle? »

« Tout dépend de la question, je suppose. »

« Il me semble vous avoir déjà vu avant, vous et l'autre homme. Vous étudiez à Oxford. »

« Oui, « acquiesça t il. « Comment le savez vous? »

« J'ai assisté à quelques cours, » répondit elle. « Vous semblez être de... très bons amis, n'est ce pas? »

« Oui, très bons. »

« Sait il que vous êtes amoureux de lui? »

Son visage de décomposa à cette question.

« Je m'excuse, » dit elle. « J'aurais mieux fait de garder ma bouche close. »

« Tout va bien, » la rassura t il. « La réponse est non, non il ne le sait pas. »

« Peut être devriez vous le lui dire » suggéra t elle.

« Je ne peux pas, » il secoua la tête.

« Peut être, » acquiesça t elle. « J'ai apprécié notre conversation, mais mon ami revient des toilettes et votre ami a entrainé un homme plutôt séduisant dans un coin. »

A ce moment, Nikola arriva près de la table et lança un regard curieux a John.

John se leva et salua poliment le Serbe avant de quitter leur compagnie.

« Qui était ce? » demanda t il en reprenant son siège.

« Juste un homme, » répondit Helen avec un haussement d'épaule. Elle nota l'expression sur son visage et plissa les yeux. « Je ne suis pas à vous seul, Nikola » l'informa t elle. « Je peux parler avec qui me plait. »

« Je sais cela, » dit il. « Je n'ai jamais dit que vous ne le pouviez pas. »

« Non, mais vous êtes jaloux. »

« Peut être, » dit il. « Il était plutôt séduisant, je peux comprendre pourquoi vous pourriez l'aimer. »

Elle sourit, cherchant visiblement à retenir un éclat de rire.

« Quoi? »

« Je pense que auriez bien plus de chance avec lui que moi, » dit elle. « Il préfère les hommes, » ajouta t elle dans un murmure.

_(Times Like These)_

« Donc, l'homme avec qui vous êtes venu, » dit Nigel, son visage légèrement trop proche de celui de James qu'il n'était approprié. Là encore, le bras de James s'enroula autour de son épaule, d'une manière encore moins appropriée, mais il n'y avait personne dans ce bar pour les rappeler à l'ordre. « Est ce de lui dont vous m'avez parlé? »

« Oui » acquiesça James. « John. »

« Hmm, » Nigel hocha la tête. « Il est attirant. D'un manière non conventionnelle. Je peux comprendre pourquoi vous l'aimez. »

« Nigel, » commença James. « Je ne suis pas venu a vous pour parler de lui. »

« Non. » Nigel secoua la tête. « Vous êtes venu à moi pour l'oublier. » Nigel embrassa doucement l'homme face a lui. « Mais peut être, serait ce mieux, au contraire, si vous lui disiez ce que vous ressentez. »

« Depuis quand êtes vous un expert en sentiments? »

« Depuis que j'ai vu l'amour de votre vie sortir en trombe d'ici en semblant vraiment très en colère. Je pense qu'il nous a vu ensemble. »

« Quoi? » demanda James en s'éloignant d'un bond de Nigel. Il ignora l'utilisation du terme 'amour de sa vie'.

« Vous devriez aller lui parler » suggéra Nigel.

« Oui, bien sûr, » acquiesça James avant de s'éloigner la tête ailleurs.

_(Times Like These)_

« Oh, j'espère que cela va s'arranger pour eux, » dit Helen en observant James quitter le bar.

« Qui? » demanda Nikola, quelque peu distrait par ses belles mains qu'il tenait entre les siennes.

« John et son ami. »

« Hmm, » acquiesça distraitement Nikola.

« Nikola, » rit elle en retirant ses mains.

« Quoi? » demanda t il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle secoua la tête en souriant. « Allons nous promener. C'est une belle nuit. »

« Comme il vous plaira, » sourit il en lui tendant une main alors qu'ils se levaient.

_(Times Like These)_

« John, ce que vous avez vu... » commença James, essayant de trouver ses mots pour s'expliquer. « Ce n'était pas... »

« Vous aimez les hommes, » déclara John.

« Je... je préfère ne pas privilégier un sexe par rapport à l'autre. S'il vous plait John... »

« Pourquoi ne me l'avez vous pas dit? » demanda t il, incapable de regarder son ami.

« Je ne voulais pas que vous le sachiez... par peur que vous n'approuviez pas. » répondit James, les yeux fixés sur le sol, la fine couche de neige et les feuilles écrasées.

« En quoi mon opinion est elle si importante? » demanda John en secouant la tête. Cela faisait mal. Cela faisait mal que son ami ait gardé ce secret. Cela faisait mal que son ami soit prêt à séduire de parfaits inconnus, mais pas lui. Cela faisait mal.

« C'est important, » dit James. « _C'est_ important. »

« Pourquoi? » demanda John en levant les yeux vers lui. Il y avait une pointe de mélancolie, de tristesse dans ses yeux. James ne s'y était pas attendu. Il s'attendait à de la haine, du dégout.

« Je ne pouvais supporter l'idée de... de votre regard lorsque vous découvririez mon secret. Je ne voulais pas que vous me regardiez comme un monstre. » Il aurait aimé pouvoir juste le lui dire. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple. Même si cela devait tout gâcher.

« Vous n'êtes pas un monstre, » le rassura John.

« C'est bon » dit James en s'approchant. « De vous entendre dire cela. Votre avis... est important pour moi. Plus que tout autre. »

« Pourquoi? » demanda a nouveau John. Il essayait difficilement de comprendre, mais il ne semblait pas voir ce qui se trouvait juste devant lui.

« Parce que je t'aime, » cria presque James. Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire quelques secondes plus tard. Il s'écarta de John, consterné d'avoir exprimé ses sentiments à voix haute.

« Qu'avez vous dit? » demanda John en regardant l'homme qui fuyait son regard.

« Rien, » répondit rapidement James. « Oubliez ce que j'ai dit. » Il commença a s'éloigner, mais la main de John enroulée autour de son poignet l'en empêcha. « S'il vous plait John, » supplia t il. « S'il vous plait, laissez nous simplement oublier cette nuit. »

John se tenait juste en face de lui. Il enlaça soigneusement ses doigts a ceux de James, lui faisant brusquement relever la tête sous le choc. « Comment pourrais je oublier? » demanda John avant de l'embrasser profondément.

« John? » l'interrogea James en le regardant.

« J'ai voulu faire cela, » dit John. « Depuis très longtemps. »

James se mit a sourire, il aurait presque rit face à leur inconscience.

_(Times Like These)_

« C'est une très belle nuit, ne trouvez vous pas? » demanda Helen à son compagnon alors qu'ils marchaient, main dans la main, dans la neige.

« Vous êtes plus belle encore, » lui dit il.

Elle eut un petit rire. « Nikola, que vous arrive t il? »

« Ce n'est pas comme si vous ne le saviez pas, » dit il. « Je ne fait que souligner ce qui est évident. »

Helen leva les yeux au ciel. « Si c'est une sorte de stratagème pour me mettre dans votre lit, cela ne marchera pas, » l'informa t elle amusée.

« Ah, mais c'est là que vous avez tord, » répondit il. « Cela va fonctionner. Peut être pas aujourd'hui, peut être pas demain, mais un jour, cela fonctionnera. »

« Peut être. Ah, nous y sommes, » dit elle alors qu'ils arrivaient devant chez elle.

« Je suppose que c'est ici que je dois quitter votre compagnie. »

« En effet, » répondit elle en déposant un léger baiser sur le coin de sa bouche. « C'était une belle soirée, merci. »

« Quand vous voulez, chérie, » répondit il.

_(Times Like These)_

Helen Magnus était assise, seule à une table, au milieu d'une cour a Oxford, lisant un passage d'un livre.

« Bonjour vous, » dit une voix interrompant le fil de ses pensées. Elle leva les yeux et vit John assis en face d'elle.

« Nous devrions cesser ce genre de rencontre, » dit elle en souriant.

« Je ne vous avais pas entièrement cru lorsque vous m'avez dit suivre des cours ici, » dit il. « Il semblerait que j'avais tord. »

« M'avez vous suivit? » demanda t elle, ne semblant pas gênée à cette perspective.

« Juste un peu, » répondit il dans un sourire qu'elle lui rendit. « J'ai pensé qu'il serait temps d'une présentation en bonne et due forme. Je suis John Druitt. »

« Helen Magnus. »

« Comme dans Docteur Gregory Magnus? » demanda t il.

« Je préfère penser que j'ai trouvé seule le chemin des classes, mais oui. »

« C'est un homme bon. »

« Il l'est, » acquiesça t elle. « Alors, comment allez vous? »

« Plutôt bien, » répondit il. « Et vous même? »

« Merveilleusement, » sourit elle.

« Et votre ami gentleman, va bien aussi? »

« Tout a fait, » répondit elle. « Le votre aussi, j'espère. »

« Il va bien aussi, » sourit John. « Peut être pourriez vous le rencontrer un de ces jours. Vous semblez être une jeune femme brillante. »

« La plupart des hommes ne voient pas mon intelligence comme un de mes points forts. »

« James si, » l'assura John. « Et votre ami ne semble pas être d'un autre avis. »

« Non, » convint elle. « Nikola a toujours su apprécier mes idées. Il me croit être la seule personne aussi intelligente que lui. »

John se mit a rire. « Peut être que, tous les quatre, nous pourrions nous réunir un jour. Vous semblez être des personnes fascinantes. »

« Tout comme vous Mr Druitt. Et comment avez vous dit que s'appelait votre ami? »

« James, » dit il. « James Watson. »

« Et bien, je suis impatiente de rencontrer votre Mr Watson.

_(Times Like These)_

« J'ai rencontré un homme à ma conférence de biologie, » dit Nikola a Helen lors d'un déjeuner chez elle. « Nigel. Il est tout a fait charmant. Intelligent aussi. »

« Peut être devriez vous le courtiser alors, » suggéra t elle en plaisantant.

« Peut être le devrais je, » déclara Nikola. « Il est plutôt attirant. Pas aussi beau que vous, mais néanmoins attirant. Je ne refuserai pas un rendez vous avec lui. »

Helen secoua la tête en rigolant.

« Je pense que j'aimerai rencontrer l'homme qui m'a volé votre coeur. »

« Jamais, » dit il en déposant un léger baiser sur sa main. « Personne ne pourra jamais voler mon amour pour vous. Peut être l'égarer momentanément, au profit de quelque chose de beau, mais je reviendrai toujours vers vous, mon amour. »

Helen leva les yeux au ciel. « Vous êtes tellement vieux jeu, » dit elle en souriant.

_(Times Like These)_

« Vous ne ressemblez à aucune des femmes que j'ai pu rencontrer » dit John à Helen un après midi dans la bibliothèque.

« J'ai déjà entendu cela plusieurs fois, » dit Helen.

« Parce que cela vrai. Vous avez un esprit vraiment incroyable. »

« Le votre est tout aussi incroyable, John. »

« Mais cela n'est rien comparé au votre. »

« Arrêtez de vous déprécier. Vous êtes largement plus intelligent que presque tous les hommes ici présents. »

« Peut être. »

« Cela est la vérité. Vous êtes brillant. »

« Voici donc la grande Helen Magnus dont j'ai si souvent entendu parler? » demanda une nouvelle voix en les rejoignant. John et Helen levèrent les yeux et virent James près d'eux.

« Mr Watson, je présume, » l'accueillit Helen en lui tendant la main.

« En effet, » dit il en lui baisant la main. « Vous êtes encore plus belle que tout ce que John a pu me dire. »

Helen se tourna vers John, lui lançant un regard noir. « Avez vous parlé de moi? » demanda t elle.

« Constamment, » répondit James à sa place. « Il n'a cessé de parler de vous depuis près d'un mois. »

Helen rougit.

« Que de bonnes choses, ma chère, » l'assura John.

« Si j'en crois ce que John m'a dit, il n'y a rien de mauvais chez Miss Magnus. »

« S'il vous plait, appelez moi Helen, Mr Watson. »

« Très bien, mais seulement si vous m'appelez James. Mr Watson me fait me sentir comme un vieil homme. »

Helen se mit à rire. Elle remarqua ensuite un troisième homme qui se rapprochait de leur table. « Nikola, » l'accueillit elle dans un sourire. « Enfin nous nous retrouvons tous ensemble. »

« Voici donc le jeune homme qui à sut ravir le coeur de notre chère Helen? » demanda James.

Helen rougit une nouvelle fois. « Oui. »

« Et qui sont ces messieurs? » demanda Nikola.

« James Watson, » dit James en tendant sa main. Nikola la serra.

« John Druitt, » se présenta John quand Nikola se tourna vers lui.

« Ah oui, nous nous sommes brièvement rencontré. »

John hocha la tête.

« Joignez vous a nous, Nikola, » dit Helen en lui offrant un siège. « Nous commencions tout juste un débat sur la viabilité des tests génétiques. »

Ils discutèrent un moment avant qu'un autre homme vienne se joindre à eux.

« Nigel, » l'accueillirent James et Nikola, aussi surpris de le voir qu'ils l'étaient de découvrir que tout deux le connaissaient.

« Mr Griffin, » l'accueilli Helen en se levant. « J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous. »

« Vous êtes Miss Helen, je suppose, » demanda Nigel. Helen hocha la tête. Il se tourna ensuite vers John. « Et vous êtes Mr Druitt. »

John hocha la tête, serrant la main de l'homme, mais il se sentait clairement mal à l'aise. C'était l'homme avec qui il avait vu James quelques mois plus tôt. C'était avant bien sûr, mais John ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux.

« Relax, » murmura Nigel de manière à ce que seul John entende. « Je n'ai aucune intention de vous le prendre. »

_(Times Like These)_

Eux cinq étaient amis depuis de nombreuses années. Cinq amis qui s'aimaient profondément. Cinq grands esprits scientifique, beaucoup plus intelligents que l'époque ne le suggérait. A chaque occasion, il repoussèrent des limites dont la plupart des gens n'avaient même pas conscience. Le père d'Helen l'avait initié à son monde, et elle, a son tour, initia ses amis.

« Adam Worth, » John secoua la tête après que l'homme ait quitté le laboratoire. « Si seulement ce pauvre garçon avait une quelconque idée de ce dans quoi il voulait s'aventurer... »

« Peut être sait il exactement de quoi il retourne, et c'est pourquoi il insiste autant, » répondit Helen en riant.

_(Times Like These)_

« Je ne suis pas doué pour cela Helen » dit John alors qu'elle faisait glisser ses doigts le long de son bras. « Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne suis pas doué avec... les femmes. »

« Je sais, » dit elle en l'embrassant. « C'est bon. Tout ira bien. »

_(Times Like These)_

« Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas? » demanda Nikola dans un accès de jalousie.

« Oui » répondit elle honnêtement. « Tout comme j'aime James et Nigel. »

« M'aimes tu? » demanda t il.

« Bien sur que je t'aime Nikola. Mais avec John c'est différent. Il est différent. »

« Tu l'aimes plus que moi, » déclara Nikola.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit! Je l'aime. Mais c'est avec toi que je suis. »

« Et pourtant c'est avec lui que tu sors, que tu as des rendez vous. »

« Oh s'il te plait Nikola, cesse d'agir comme si tu étais innocent. Je sais ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Nigel. Ne nie pas. »

Nikola resta silencieux.

« Pouvons nous, s'il te plait, arrêter de chicaner? » demanda t elle. « Il est l'heure de rejoindre les autres. Je crois qu'il est presque temps de tester le sérum. »

_(Times Like These)_

« Comment vas tu Helen? » demanda James.

« Je vais bien James. Et toi? »

« J'ai été mieux. »

« Tout comme moi, » admit Helen. « Nikola est... il est différent? Nous avons tous changé. Mais Nikola... L'homme qu'il était me manque. »

« John aussi est différent, » dit James. « Il s'est éloigné ces derniers temps. Peut être... peut être que tu pourrais lui parler pour moi? Tu es importante pour lui. Peut être pourrais tu l'atteindre. »

« As tu parlé avec lui? » demanda Helen.

« J'ai essayé. Mais tu connais John, il peut être assez borné. »

« Comme nous tous, » répondit Helen.

_(Times Like These)_

Helen n'avait plus essayé de coucher avec John après sa première tentative, encore moins depuis qu'elle avait pour mission de réparer sa relation avec James, mais c'est ce qui se passa, une seule fois.

Elle n'avait pas non plus l'intention de tomber enceinte, mais c'était aussi quelque chose qui était arrivé.

Et ce qu'elle avait le moins l'intention de découvrir, seulement quelques jours plus tard, était la vrai raison pour laquelle John était si distant.

« Oh mon dieu, » souffla t elle avant de se mettre à courir. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle était là.

_(Times Like These)_

« Helen? » demanda James quand il ouvrit la porte pour lui permettre d'entrer chez lui. « Helen, qu'est ce qui se passe? »

« C'est lui, » pleura t elle. « C'est John. »

« Quoi? Quelque chose est arrivé? » demanda James en la prenant dans ses bras. « Il va bien? »

Helen secoua violemment la tête. « Il est l'Eventreur, James. C'était lui depuis le début. »

« Quoi? »

« Il est l'Eventreur! » dit elle une nouvelle fois.

« Non. Non, ce n'est pas possible. »

« Si James. Je l'ai vu de mes yeux. Je l'ai vu tuer une jeune fille. Tu verras. Ce sera dans les journaux du matin. »

James cligna des yeux, essayant d'assimiler l'information qu'il venait d'entendre.

« James, il y a plus... »

_(Times Like These)_

Helen n'avait jamais dit à Nikola qu'elle était enceinte. Ni a Nigel, ou a son père ou John. Elle ne l'avait dit qu'a James. Ils travaillèrent ensemble pour trouver une façon de préserver le foetus , pour l'empêcher d'arriver à terme. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfant, mais elle avait peur. Peut être, un jour, serait elle capable de mener l'enfant à terme, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Une part d'elle croyait qu'elle aurait du le dire à Nikola, mais elle avait trouvé deux raisons de ne pas le faire.

La première était qu'elle ne supporterait pas la dispute qui suivrait. Ils s'étaient déjà disputé plusieurs fois, toujours à propos de leurs affaires illégales. Leur dernière dispute avait eu lieu lorsqu'elle avait accepté la fausse demande en mariage de John, une demande en mariage dont le seul but était de prouver à ses parents qu'il n'était pas attiré par les hommes. Elle n'avait pas envi de se disputer une nouvelle fois avec Nikola, pas quand cela semblait être la seule chose qu'ils savaient faire, a condition bien sûr, qu'ils se parlent.

Cela la conduisait directement à la seconde raison. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient injecté le Sang Originel, Nikola avait changé. Hostile au pire, indifférent au mieux. Il n'était plus l'homme qu'elle aimait et il n'était plus l'homme qui l'aimait.

_(Times Like These)_

« Je trouve ça ironique, » dit James de nombreuses années plus tard quand ils reçurent le faire part de mariage de Nigel. « Qu'il soit le seul des cinq à s'être réellement casé. »

« Ca l'est, n'est ce pas, » sourit Helen en prenant sa main. « C'est bien. Il est heureux. Au moins l'un de nous l'est. »

« Je tiens à te faire remarquer que je suis très heureux, » lui dit James.

« Oui, bien sur, » sourit Helen. « Je n'ai jamais voulu dire... »

« Je sais ce que tu voulais dire, Helen. »

_(Times Like These)_

Quelques temps plus tard, Helen mena son enfant à terme. Elle se sentait si seule sans Nikola, Nigel et John, et même James qui passait la plupart de son temps en Angleterre. Elle ne pouvait supporter la solitude.

Elle mit au monde une fille, une fille qu'elle aimait profondément. Elle lui rappelait souvent John, mais aussi James, Nikola, Nigel et elle même.

_(Times Like These)_

De longues années passèrent entre le moment où elle avait truqué la mort de Nikola et le jour où elle le revit. Elle fut pour le moins choqué par sa présence. Une part d'elle avait cru qu'il était mort, une autre pensait qu'il ne reviendrait jamais.

Mais il était là, debout devant elle, réclamant un baiser.

Et quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, elle avait été plus que choquée. Il était parti si longtemps et même avant cela, il peinait à l'aimer. Elle ne l'avait plus entendu dire ces mots depuis le jour où il était devenu un vampire.

_(Times Like These)_

« Le fait est que c'était toi! » cria James au visage de John. Il avait constaté qu'il avait du mal à respirer, mais il ne pouvait rien faire au fait que son appareillage lui fasse défaut.

James se détourna, essayant de reprendre une respiration régulière, puis revint à leur énigme. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient debout à l'intérieur d'une grande pièce, la première clé attendait à quelques mètres de là.

« La seconde clé est sans aucun doute derrière la seconde porte, prendre cette clé devrait débloquer l'autre, dans ce cas, tu pourrais me laisser mourir ici. »

« Oui, je pourrais. »

« Pourquoi ne le fais tu pas alors? » demanda t il, suppliant presque.

John ne lui répondit pas pendant un long moment. « Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, _j'ai perdu le goût du sport_ », dit il avant de se téléporter dehors avec James.

James planta son regard dans les yeux de son vieil ami, le souffle coupé. Il aurait tellement voulu embrasser son ancien amant, mais il ne pouvait pas.

« Je souhaite que tu puisses me pardonner, » murmura John, son visage trop près de celui de James.

« Je t'ai pardonné, » murmura a son tour James.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Pas tout a fait. » John aurait voulu l'embrasser, le serrer dans ses bras, qu'ils soient ensemble comme avant. Mais les choses avaient trop changé. Ils ne pouvaient pas revenir en arrière.

« Je t'aime, » dit craintivement James, mais il ne pouvait plus le garder pour lui. Il savait qu'il était mourant, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, et il ne pouvait se résoudre à mourir avec ses regrets. « Je n'ai jamais cessé. »

John prit son visage dans ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« J'aurais seulement aimé qu'il reste plus de temps, » dit James en s'appuyant sur John alors qu'ils reprenaient leur chemin.

« Que veux tu dire, mon vieil ami? »

« Je meurs, John. Je serais chanceux si je retourne au Sanctuaire en vie. »

John s'arrêta et regarda James, le coeur serré.

« Tout va bien John. J'ai eu une vie bien remplie. J'ai vécu plus longtemps que n'importe quel humain devrait vivre. C'est mon heure. »

« J'aurais aimé être capable de mettre les choses au clair plus tôt. »

« Avec des si... »

_(Times Like These)_

« Pourrais je jamais trouver un moyen de reconquérir ton coeur? » demanda Nikola à s'arrachant de l'hologramme de la Cité. « M'aimeras tu à nouveau un jour? »

« Nikola... » commença Helen.

« Ou était ce tout simplement un mensonge? M'as tu jamais aimé? »

« Bien sur que je t'aimais. »

« Alors, qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Qu'est ce qui a changé? »

« Toi! » dit elle. « Tu as changé. Après que nous nous soyons injecté le Sang Originel. Nous avons tous changé, mais toi... tu étais si différent. Tu as cessé de m'aimer. »

« Je n'ai jamais... » commença t il, mais Helen ne le laissa pas continuer.

« Si, tu as cessé, » le coupa t elle. « Je sais que tu détestes ça, » dit elle après un moment de réflexion. « Etre humain. Je sais que tu donnerais n'importe quoi pour redevenir ce que tu étais, mais... mais ce n'était pas toi. Depuis que tu es redevenu humain... tu es plus toi-même que tu ne l'as été pendant un siècle. Le vampire n'est pas l'homme que j'aime, mais tu l'es. » Elle tendit la main et lui caressa la joue. « Et ça fait mal... que tu préfères être cette _chose_, plutôt que toi même. »

« Helen, » dit il doucement.

« Tu me manques Nikola, » souffla t elle. « La façon dont mon coeur s'emballait quand tu entrais dans une pièce me manque. La sensation de tes bras autour de moi me manque. Tu me manques. »

Nikola la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, alors qu'il s'enivrait de l'odeur de ses cheveux.

« Je t'aime Helen, » lui promit il. « Je t'aime, et rien ne changera jamais cela. »

* * *

Une p'tite review est toujours appréciée ^^


End file.
